1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package structure and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package structure having an insulation layer overlapping a supporter in a vertical projection direction and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to demand for high performance and high density semiconductor packages, a semiconductor package structure is designed to have high density input and output (I/O) counts and a thinner thickness. Generally, the conventional semiconductor package has an asymmetrical structure due to its thin thickness design, and is formed on a carrier in association with an interposer having through silicon vias (TSVs) to meet high density requirements.
The conventional semiconductor package structure, however, is subject to warpage issues due to its asymmetrical structure, and differences in coefficient of thermal expansions (CTEs) among its different material layers. In addition, the use of the interposer and the permanent carrier increases manufacturing cost and makes it difficult to further reduce thickness of the conventional semiconductor package structure.